Have We Met? - ON HOLD
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Artie's dream is real. In order for things to go back to the way they were, Artie must reunite Kurt and Blaine. Will it be easy? No. Set during 'Glee, Actually'.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm on the football team, Glee never happened, Tina still has her stutter, Rachel is a librarian, Becky is pregnant, Kurt is a wreck, the football team is still a bunch of jerks, and Quinn is dead?" Artie asked, appalled.

"Yes," said Rory, simply.

"Well, I have to fix this. How can I fix this?"

"Who, besides Quinn, do you think has been most affected by the change?" Rory asked. Artie appeared to be thinking for a moment before answering.

"Uh, I guess Kurt," Artie answered. He hadn't realized how much Blaine had helped Kurt before this fantasy. Wait, was this fantasy?

"Yes, Glee Club led Kurt to meet the love of his life, his soul mate. Without Blaine, Kurt is not whole, he is lost," Rory stated.

"Okay, so now what?"

"For everything to go back to the way it was, you must reunite Kurt and Blaine and make them whole again," Rory explained.

"Okay, so if I bring Blaine and Kurt back together, everything will go back to normal?" Artie asked, unsure.

"Yes, everything will go back to the way it was," Rory assured.

"Great. That shouldn't be too hard," Artie said, surprised.

Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

A/N - I hope you all liked it! I got this idea when I was sitting in Biology, bored out of my mind, and I had to write it. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue writing.

For story updates, my name on twitter is Bailey1017.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Mercedes," Artie called, spotting the diva as she slung her neon pink zebra-striped bag over her shoulder. She looked up and her face contorted into an expression Artie had never seen on her face before.

"Why are _you_ talking to me?" She asked with thick disgust laced in her voice.

"Uh, I was just going to ask you if you know where Kurt is," Artie said, suddenly afraid of how Mercedes would react. Did everyone from Glee hate him now? Artie jumped as Mercedes slammed her locker and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Boy, you better listen, and listen good! I don't appreciate you and your little homophobic friends throwing slushies at my boy, throwing him in dumpsters, and tossing him around. Then having the _nerve_ to ask me where he is," Mercedes glared.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes, but can you please just tell me where he is?" Artie pleaded.

"He goes home as fast as he can once school ends, because he's afraid you and your team of jerks will do something to him if he sticks around. Let me tell you something! If any of you try to hurt Kurt again, I will cut you," Mercedes looked angrier than he had ever seen her. A smile broke out across his face. He couldn't help it. Seeing Mercedes like this, in this _new_ world, was amazing.

"What on earth are you smiling at?" Mercedes asked, possibly even angrier.

"It's just good to know some things never change," Artie stated, walking away leaving a very confused and heavily ticked off Mercedes behind.

Deciding that there was nothing else he could do yet, he made his way out of the school to go home. He walked outside and found that he wasn't sure how he got home every day. Everything seemed to be different in this life.

"Dude, you're slower than my grandma!" Azimio called. Artie looked at him confused.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Come on," Azimio began walking out to the parking lot, expecting Artie to follow.

"Where are we going?" Artie asked, scared that this might be a trick.

"To my car, like always," Azimio said obviously.

"Like always?" Artie questioned.

"Yeah, I drive you and some of the guys home all the time. What's with you today?"

"Oh, I'm just not feeling well today," Artie lied.

"Yeah, Coach Beiste was pretty hard on us in practice yesterday," Azimio chuckled as they climbed into the car. Artie was in the back next Sam and Karoffski. Finn, Puck, and Azimio were in the front with Azimio driving.

"Did anyone see Hummel's skirt today?" Azimio asked, all of the boys chuckled except for Artie who grimaced.

"I think he was wearing jeans," Artie mentioned.

"Yeah, with fairy lace on them," Finn jeered. Puck fist bumped him as all of the boys laughed. Artie couldn't believe his ears. Had Finn really said that?

"Okay, so what's the plan for tomorrow guys?" Sam asked.

"Hummel has some cooking club thing after school tomorrow," Karoffski said, "we are gonna wait for him and we are all going to slushie him. Then, when he goes to his locker for a change of clothes, we're going to have it filled with glitter so he will look like the fairy he is." All of the boys cheered while Artie tried not to look too horror struck.

"What do you think, Abrams?" Puck turned to the shorter boy.

"Uh, sounds cool," Artie muttered, already planning out how to save Kurt.

Artie was so relieved when the jocks dropped him off at home. He stepped out of Azimio's car, and watched as it sped away. He turned and did a double take at his unrecognizable yard. There was a bicycle in the driveway, a basketball hoop over the garage, different sport's balls everywhere, and a large trampoline in the back. He also noticed that his mother's flower bed was no longer there, but didn't pay much mind to it. After a minute of staring, Artie went into the house.

"Mom?" Artie called. The inside of the house looked different too. Artie gasped as he saw pictures of himself in various sports uniforms. There were trophies and medals on every shelf with the name "Artie Abrams" neatly etched into them.

_Maybe this life isn't so bad._

"Hey, son. Did you just call for mom?" Artie's dad asked, as he walked into the hallway. Artie looked at him surprised. His dad would normally be at work at this time of day while his mom was fixing dinner.

"Uh, yeah, where is she?" Artie asked confused. Something appeared in his father's eyes, an emotion he had never seen in his father before.

"Now, Artie," his father bent so his hand was on Artie's shoulder and he was looking him in the eye, "I know you took it pretty hard when your mom moved to California last year, but you've gotta forget about it, buddy. I'm sorry, but she's not coming back."

"So wait, you guys are divorced?" Artie asked, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"Yes, we've been divorced for almost ten years now. You know that."

_Ten years? Wait, I had my accident twelve years ago. That stopped my parents from getting a divorce? _

"She couldn't stand how driven I was to get you into sports," Artie's father waved his hand in gesture that it was no big deal, but it was a big deal to Artie. He loved his mom.

"I think I'm just going to go up to my room for a while," Artie stated, numbly.

"Okay, bud. I'll order us a pizza later. How does that sound?"

"Great, dad," Artie mumbled, already heading up the stairs. Pizza? There would be no more of his mother's amazing cooking? He stepped into his room, no longer impressed by all of the trophies and other sports related things on the wall. He was particularly surprised at how messy it was. Even in his wheelchair he managed to keep his room clean. He lied down on the bed and let a few tears escape.

After several minutes of collecting himself, Artie grabbed his phone. He had to fix this. He needed his mom back. Scrolling through his contacts five times he realized with annoyance that he did not have Kurt's number in his phone.

**Hey, I'm bored. Do you have Hummel's number? I want to prank call someone. – **Artie

**Yeah, sure dude. 926-5493. – **Dave

**Thanks, man. – **Artie

He had to get Kurt and Blaine back together fast.

* * *

A/N - You guys are amazing! I was so excited to see how many followers this already has! I'm so glad you all like it! Your reviews make me so happy!

Question: Do you guys want me to do review replies like I did in 'Remember Me'? I would be happy to do them if you all wanted me to.

For Story Updates: My name on twitter is Bailey1017.


	3. Chapter 2

So sorry for the wait! It has been a crazy couple of weeks, but I'm back now! Happy reading!

* * *

After quickly adding Kurt's number in his cell phone, Artie hit call and waited patiently for the boy to answer.

"Hello," Kurt picked up the phone in seconds. After so many years in glee club together, Artie would recognize Kurt's high voice anywhere.

"Hey, Kurt. This is Artie," Artie said, absently picking at his bed spread.

"Artie? Artie Abrams?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Artie Abrams," He was pleased that Kurt knew who he was, but it didn't last long.

"Why are_ you_ calling me?" Kurt asked with venom in his voice.

"I…uh," Artie wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't expecting so much hostility from the countertenor.

"Well?" Kurt snapped.

"I called to warn you. Wait, I want you to know that I'm not like the other jocks, not anymore. I called to tell you that the guys are planning to slushy you after your cooking club tomorrow and then they will have your locker filled with glitter," Artie rushed. There was silence on the other line.

"Okay, thanks for the warning, I guess," Kurt mumbled.

"Do you maybe want to hang out at lunch tomorrow? I promise it isn't a trick. As I said before, I'm not like that," Artie bit his lip, waiting for Kurt's reply.

"Yeah, okay, sure," Kurt said. Artie could hear the apprehension in Kurt's voice.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Artie said, hanging up his phone. Not sure what to do, he grabbed his bag and started on his homework. He was appalled as he looked through his notebook and saw the disorganization and some failed tests. He had never failed a test in his entire life. Well, at least not in his old life.

After several hours of organizing and fixing assignments that just had random answers sprawled on them in hurried writing, Artie heard a knock on the front door followed by his dad calling him down for pizza. He jumped off of the bed and sprinted down the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen table and looked around for his dad.

"Dad?" Artie called, wondering where the man had gone.

"Come on, bud. The game is on," he heard his dad call in the living room. Artie raised an eyebrow in confusion. They always ate at the kitchen table. His mom insisted on it. _Oh._ With a sigh, Artie made his way into the living room where he found his dad sprawled on the couch with an open pizza box sitting on the coffee table.

"Pizza is going to get cold," his dad said absently, his eyes were glued to the television screen. Artie sat down next to his dad and grabbed a slice of pizza. Was this how it was every night? All was silent except for the loud chatter of the football game on TV. At the end of the night the game was over, the pizza was gone, and his dad was asleep. Artie went to bed curious of what the next day would hold.

When Artie woke the next morning, he looked around his room confused. It was only after he realized he could move his legs, he remembered what had happened the day before. He groaned, rolling out of bed and pulling on clothes. He hesitated to pull on the varsity jacket, but looked at the clock and threw it on quickly. He ran downstairs, passing his dad who was still fast asleep on the couch, grabbed a bagel, and dashed out the door.

As he stepped outside, Azimio was just pulling up to his house. He sprinted towards the car and hopped in next to Sam.

"Hey, Abrams," Sam yawned, clearly not fully woken up. His hair was astray and his shoes were half on.

"Hey, Sam," Artie mumbled, pulling his notes out to study for the Chemistry test he had that day.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked. Artie looked at him confused.

"Uh, studying?" Artie stated, wondering why Dave asked.

"Since when do you study?" Azimio, asked, peering at him through the rearview mirror.

"I always study for tests," Artie looked at them confused.

"Dude, only nerds study for tests," Finn stated.

"Oh," Artie slipped his notes back into his bag, not wanting to start anything right off the bat. He knew that his lunch with Kurt would stir up enough trouble.

"Anyway…" Dave said, "Who's bringing the glitter to put in Hummel's locker today?"

"Puck is, he's getting it from some cougar's daughter," Finn explained. Artie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Was he really like this in this life?

"Great, Hummel won't even know what hit him," Azimio chuckled. They pulled up to McKinley, and got out of the car. Artie looked around and spotted Kurt's navigator parked on the other side of the lot.

"Catch you guys later," Artie mumbled before darting into the school, ignoring the confused looks they shot at him. Artie began walking toward where he knew Kurt's locker was. It wasn't long before he spotted the fashionable boy putting his books away.

"Hey, Kurt," Artie walked up to him with a smile. He felt bad when Kurt flinched, but watched as the boy quickly recovered and turned to him with a half smile.

"Hey, Artie," Kurt said, hesitantly.

"I meant what I said you know. I'm not like the others. I want to be your friend," Artie said quietly.

"Why?" Kurt asked after a short pause. The constant look of fear and despair on Kurt's face was heartbreaking.

"Well, because I kind of feel bad about how my friends treat you, and I just think you could use one," Artie tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. Kurt merely nodded surveying his shoes.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Artie asked, looking past Kurt to see Dave glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Kurt mumbled before stalking away from him. Artie couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that Kurt always seemed to have his guard up. He wasn't always like that was he?

"Dude, why on earth are you talking to Hummel?" Finn demanded. Dave was at his side looking equally appalled.

"Uh, I was…trying to figure out his locker combination," Artie lied, surprised he was able to come up with that so quickly. Dave and Finn looked at him suspiciously before relaxing and going back to a friendly manner.

"Well, did you get it?" Dave asked.

"No, he put it in too fast," Artie stated, relieved that the boys let it go so easily.

"That's okay, Puck is pretty good at making locks open anyway," Finn shrugged. At that moment, the bell rang signaling time to go to first period. Groans rang through the halls as everyone dashed towards their classes. Artie stepped into Chemistry with a sigh. It was going to be a long couple of days indeed. This would only take a couple of days, right?

* * *

A/N - Hope you all liked it! A few things I have changed for this story... Burt and Carole never met or got married and Mercedes and possibly some others are still in high school. Sorry for the confusion, but it just isn't the same with everyone graduated.

What did everyone think of Kurt's new love interest? I was literally on the edge of my seat. I couldn't believe Kurt had the guts to ask that boy out. Normally, Kurt would never do anything like that. I was really hoping they would show Blaine finding out, but I guess that is to come.

Tell me what you think and feel free to make suggestions or share ideas. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

By the end of third period, Artie was pretty freaked out. Nothing seemed to be the same. How had he affected so many things, so many people? He had heard of the butterfly effect, but this was insane. When the lunch bell rang, Artie took a deep breath. He was nervous about several things, one being what he was going to say to Kurt. He knew he couldn't just walk up to him and say "Hey Kurt, want to come meet a guy named Blaine? The fate of everyone depends on it." Yeah, that wouldn't go over very well. Another thing was what all of the jocks would say. He wasn't really all that fond of being 'cool' anymore, but they might make it harder for Kurt to trust him if they interfere.

"Okay, everyone go get your garbage…I mean food. Go get your food," the teacher said. Artie chuckled as he walked out the door. When he entered the cafeteria, he spotted Kurt sitting at a back table in the corner, picking at a chicken salad. Artie grabbed his own meal and made his way over to him, passing a few jocks that shot him confused looks.

"Hey, Kurt," Artie said cheerfully. He watched as yet again Kurt flinched.

"Hey, Artie," Kurt mumbled. Artie set down his tray and sat across form the boy. Looking over Kurt, Artie realized just how tired he looked. Kurt had dark circles under his eyes and he was a lot thinner than Artie remembered and not in a good way.

"So how do you think you did on the Chemistry test?" Artie asked, trying to find anything to talk about.

"I think I did alright. What about you?" Kurt replied.

"Pretty well," Artie said, suddenly getting an idea, "Hey, you know I'm on the student council." Artie hoped Kurt wouldn't know he was lying.

"You are? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Kurt said, looking far more relaxed than when he first sat down. Artie was glad Kurt was starting to feel more comfortable.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to be more academic," Artie mumbled, "anyway, we are trying to add more clubs to our school to give students more options for extracurricular activities. I've been assigned to check out Dalton Academy's Glee Club," Kurt seemed to perk up a little at that.

"This school needs a Glee Club," Kurt said quietly. Artie grinned.

"Yes, it does. Do you want to come?" Artie asked. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I would love to come," Kurt smiled the first real smile Artie had seen since this world has started.

"Great. We can go after school, unless you still want to go to your cooking club," Artie said, glancing towards the jocks' table. Several of the jocks were shooting him confused looks at Artie, and some were glaring.

"We can go after school. I think I'm going to stop going to the cooking club anyway. I always get bullied afterwards," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Artie said, feeling bad that Kurt had obviously been through so much. At that moment, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Okay, so we'll meet in the parking lot later. Can you drive?" Artie asked, suddenly remembering Azimio had driven him to school.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt smiled, before heading to his next class.

"Dude!" Artie heard someone shout behind him. Artie turned and was met with a furious looking Puck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Puck yelled.

"Going to class," Artie tried to push passed Puck, but the mow-hawked boy was having none of it.

"What were you doing with Hummel?" Puck demanded, grabbing the shorter boy's arm. Artie contemplated telling him to buzz off, but thought better of it.

"Have a plan, and if it works you'll love it. It's just going to take some time," Artie whispered Puck hesitated before letting go of Artie.

"This better be the prank of a lifetime," Puck gritted pointing at Artie. Artie watched as the dark boy walked off.

"Was that because you were with me?" a small voice asked from behind. Artie turned to see a scared Kurt biting his lip.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you after school," Artie said. Kurt nodded, walking off.

After school, Artie sprinted out the doors of McKinley, hoping not to run into any jocks. He ran over to Kurt's navigator. Kurt was already in the driver's seat ready to go.

"Hey, Kurt," Artie greeted, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey. Dalton is in Westerville, right?" Kurt asked, already backing out of the parking spot.

"Yeah, Westerville," Artie confirmed. The two hour drive was comfortable. Artie and Kurt made small talk about school and life in general. Kurt pulled up to the school, and they walked inside.

"Hello, boys. Can I help you?" A woman in the office asked.

"Um…We are from McKinley and we were hoping to observe your Glee Club, because we are trying to start one in our school next semester," Artie said, keeping up the façade.

"Oh, you're just in time. Mr. Anderson," she called to a room behind her, "Blaine is captain of the Warblers, and they are just about to have a meeting. "Just then a short handsome boy with gelled back hair and a uniform came out of a back room.

"Yes, Madam Violet," the boy said politely. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. They boy was gorgeous, god-like even.

"These boys are here to observe our glee club," the woman informed.

"Great, my name is Blaine," Blaine grabbed Artie's hand. Artie introduced himself and watched anxiously as he turned to Kurt.

"I'm Kurt," he said breathlessly. Blaine surveyed Kurt for a moment.

"Have we met?"

* * *

A/N - *Gasp!* This is so fun to write! I hope you all like it.

For story updates: My name on twitter is Bailey1017.


	5. Chapter 4

Artie expected the world to start spinning, a blinding flash, or everything to go black, anything but the nothingness that happened.

"I don't think so," said Kurt, smiling.

"Well, you guys want to go check out the Warblers?" Blaine asked, gesturing for them to walk forward. They walked about half-way down a long hallway, when two voices started shouting.

"Blainers, we're ready to rehearse. We're ready to rehearse. We're ready to rehearse," two boys chanted, running up to Blaine and jumping up and down. If you had asked Kurt, he would have told you that they slightly resembled giant toddlers.

"Oh, this is Wes and David. Guys this is Kurt and Artie, I'm showing them the Warblers," Blaine introduced them all.

"Cool, we want one," David said, before they grabbed Artie by the wrist and pulled him away.

"Sorry about them. They are just a little enthusiastic," Blaine joked, "Shall we?" Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's back in a friendly gesture, but quickly retracted it when Kurt jumped and let out a quiet whimper.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Blaine rushed.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," Kurt tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. He had become very sensitive to touch after all of the years of bullying.

"Hey, it's okay," something clicked in Blaine's mind. He remembered how he had first reacted to touch when he came to Dalton, and how all the years of bullying had caused him to withdraw from people, just as Kurt was doing at the moment, "tell you what, why don't you and I sit down for coffee after the Warbler meeting? There's a small café here, my treat."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled.

"Shall we?" Blaine held out his hand, and watched as Kurt took it hesitantly He then led them down the hall where the senior common room was. When the entered the room, it was filled with boys wearing identical uniforms as Blaine. Kurt looked around to find Artie sat in between Wes and David talking animatedly about the song they were going to sing.

"Okay guys, Blaine is here. Let's get started," a tall boy stated to the group. All of the boys walked to the front of the room, while Kurt went to join Artie on the couch. They watched as Blaine stood in front and began singing.

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that_

_You think your lost_  
_But you're not lost on your own_  
_You're not alone_

Artie watched as Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine did sound really great in the song. Plus, considering the situation, it was a good song for the moment.

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go_

_It hurts my heart_  
_To see you cry_  
_I know it's dark_  
_This part of life_  
_Oh it finds us all_  
_And we're too small_  
_To stop the rain_  
_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let you fall_  
_Don't be afraid to fall_  
_I'm right here to catch you_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It won't get you down_  
_Your gonna make it_  
_Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_And I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let go_  
_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
_And I won't let go_  
_Won't let you go_  
_No I wont_

As the song ended, Kurt clapped along with Artie. Kurt had a strange feeling as he watched Blaine smile and laugh with his friends. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it scared him.

* * *

A/N - I know it's on the short side, but it's been a really long and exciting week for me. I got to job shadow a local journalist and it was really fun.

If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, I'd like to hear them. You can message me on here, twitter (Bailey1017), or in a review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

After the Warbler meeting, Blaine recruited Kurt to take to the small coffee shop within the school. Wes and David, once again, grabbed Artie and did the same.

Blaine handed Kurt his coffee, and sat down across from the boy. As Blaine poured sugar into his drink, he looked over the boy across from him and couldn't help but think how beautiful he was.

_Have I lost my mind? I can't have a crush on someone I just met. That's what got me in trouble with Jeremiah and Eli. _

Yes, Blaine did sing and dance to a boy he met who worked at a Gap. It was a bad experience but he learned from it. Earlier that year, there was a new transfer student named Eli. Eli was really nice to Blaine and one day he asked Blaine out. They went on a few dates but they both agreed that there was nothing real between them and they broke it off. They were still really good friends though. Blaine normally watched as Eli was with several boyfriends since, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to date again. He wanted to find a boy he really liked, not one to experiment with like most of his friends. He wanted something real, a relationship.

"You were really good," said Kurt, breaking the silence.

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you think so," Blaine smiled, slightly nervous. _Am I seriously getting nervous? He's just a boy, a beautiful boy, but still. _

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt stuttered.

"Of course," Blaine answered, politely.

"Is everyone here gay?" Kurt looked down afraid Blaine was going to get offended and yell at him, but that didn't happen. Instead he heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Blaine smiling at him kindly.

"No, I mean I am, but this is not a gay school. We just have a no tolerance bullying policy. It's a safe place," Blaine explained. He watched Kurt processed this and started to look upset.

"I take it you're having trouble at your school."

"I was supposed to graduate last year, but the bullying got so bad, I only went to school twice a week," Kurt explained, trying not to cry.

_Why am I telling him this? I just met him._

"I know what you're going through," Blaine stated, surprising Kurt, "I used to get taunted at my old school, and I was beaten up several times. It really ticked me off. After a really bad incident, my family sent me here. Now I know that's not an option for everyone, but there are other things you can do. You can choose not to be the victim, Kurt. Stand up to them. Prejudice is just ignorance." By the end of Blaine's speech, Kurt had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Blaine had been bullied so viciously. Blaine pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted something on a napkin passing it to Kurt.

"Here's my number. Call me if you need to talk about anything. You're not alone, Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as he reached for the napkin. He looked Kurt in the eye to make sure he understood that he was there to help. Kurt reveled in the feeling of Blaine's hands on his. They were rough but soothing. Kurt pulled away before Blaine was ready to. Blaine sighed, knowing it would take some time for Kurt to open up and accept touches.

"Blainers! This guy is great. Can we keep him?" Was and David came over with their arms slung around an uncomfortable looking Artie.

"No, you guys cannot keep a person," Blaine chuckled Kurt surveyed the boys wondering if they were like Brittany or just having a bit of fun, " But, why don't you guys come to the Warbler sleepover tomorrow night? It'll be so fun, I promise.

"Yeah, sounds cool," Artie said, hoping something would happen if Blaine and Kurt were together a bit longer. "What do you think, Kurt?" Kurt looked startled a bit. He looked at Blaine who nodded at him. Blaine felt like his heart had been dropped down into his stomach. It was obvious by the surprised, disbelieving look on Kurt's face he didn't get invited to many things.

"Sounds cool," said Kurt shyly. Blaine grinned at him.

"Awesome! It starts at six and wear tacky pajamas," David said, before him and Wes skipped off.

"We better get going. My dad will be wondering where I am," Kurt said, standing.

"Okay, it was great to meet you guys. I'll see you out," Blaine smiled. When they got out to the parking lot, Blaine opened Kurt's door for him to which the boy smiled and mumbled a small thanks. Blaine waved good-bye as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't long before they were at Artie's house.

"So, you want to come pick me up at five tomorrow, and we can head over to the Warbler sleepover?" Artie asked, as Kurt dropped him off.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then," Kurt said, before driving off.

"Why didn't it work?" Artie grumbled, still standing on the side walk where he had gotten out of Kurt's car.

"Just because they met, doesn't mean they are 'together'," Rory showed up behind him suddenly, startling Artie.

"Whoa! Jeez, you could warn a guy! What do you mean they're not 'together'?" Artie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you see the thing is…they have to kiss," Rory said. Artie's eyes widened to comical levels.

"Do you know how long it took them to kiss the last time?! We are going to be stuck in this motherless, gleeless, Mr. Schue insanity, Tina stuttering, Kurt misery, jock jerks, pregnant Becky, librarian Rachel, horrible world forever," Artie ranted, out of breath.

"Sorry, but that's what it's going to take. Kurt can only be truly happy if he is with his true love." With that, Rory faded away and Artie was left standing on his lawn to think about what the boy had said. He knew this was going to take some work, and he walked inside. When he entered his living room, he saw his dad sprawled on the couch fast asleep with a basketball game on the television. Seriously, did the man not have a job?

Artie walked up to his room, wanting to rip down all of the sports stuff on his walls. He missed how things used to be. He used to come home and be greeted by his mother, who always had a good meal on the table, and then his dad would come home from work and they would all talk about their day. That was all over now.

* * *

A/N - Sorry this took so long. I probably won't be updating every week like I used to. I got a new writing job (which is awesome!), and I have been drowning in school work. The fact that I am still getting some sleep is a miracle. Thank you for reading and your patience.

For story news and my banter, follow me on twitter: Bailey1017.


	7. Announcement

I'm sorry about the AN, but this is important. I know that I haven't been posting any new stories lately because I got a very time consuming job, but I have made a tumblr (which is quick and easy) and I will be posting fanfiction recommendations on it as well as some other stuff. I have bigger plans for my tumblr if I can get enough followers, so if you all will check it out and follow if you like, I would greatly appreciate it!

This is not goodbye to my writing fanfiction! It is simply something to satisfy my need to share glee gay feels in a less time consuming way.

So here it is...

lovegleegays_**DOT**_tumblr**_DOT_**com

I love you my lovely readers! Thank you!


End file.
